deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mettaton vs. Courtney Gears
Description A duel between two eccentric, manufactured idols. Interlude Wiz: It's believed that beauty isn't born, it is made. Boomstick: And if these two are any indicators, they're proof of that. Wiz: It's the superstar of the underground, Mettaton. Boomstick: And the hottest popstar of Solana Galaxy, Courtney Gears. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Mettaton Wiz: Once upon a time, when monsters were forced underground, the monsters tried their hardest to find a way to escape to the surface, including finding a means to collect seven human souls to break the barrier containing them. On top of numerous soldiers, a machine was developed to destroy any incoming humans. Boomstick: However, that robot decided to be an entertainer to the populous. Wiz: Housing a ghost named Mettaton, the robot entertains the underground. Despite looking like a cube on a wheel, Mettaton's maintained a prosperous career, from cooking, to the news, to movies, to plays, to video games, and to musicals. Boomstick: It also likes to spring a pop quiz on opponents, truly the cruelest of attacks! Mettaton *Pop quiz *Blocks *Bombs *Nearly Invulnerable Wiz: In his basic box form, he forces opponents to answer a few questions, with a painful penalty for losing. He sends forth painful blocks, and even throws in a few bombs. Boomstick: And he's invulnerable in that box! You can hit him over and over, and it'll just be like hitting real metal with your fist. Wiz: But that box is only temporary. For on his back is a switch, that when switch, reveals his EX form. Mettaton EX *Kicks *Mini Mettatons *Killer Disco ball *Rewind Powers *Killer blocks *Tremendous Ego Wiz: Once he sheds his cube armor, his moveset increases tremendously. In addition to his previous attacks, he throws in kicks, mini mettatons to throw hearts at opponents- Boomstick: And a freakin' disco ball of death! I can't decide whether that's the coolest or dumbest thing I heard off. Wiz: Anyway, he also has the ability to rewind attacks to change the direction they come at opponents. Boomstick: One moment, you're dipping and diving through bombs and blocks coming head on at you, the next, they're suddenly gunning at you from behind. And that's not even his final form! Wiz: That's right. Used only when Frisk went on a killing spree, Mettaton dons his Neo form. Neo *... Boomstick: And this form does-''' (cue instant death) Wiz: ...Virtually nothing. He never gets the chance to use it. Even if Frisk doesn't kill him as soon as he shows off those wings, he's always charging longer than it could matter. He'd easily be eliminated before it's worth anything. Weaknesses *Limited base form *Less defensive EX form *Ego Wiz: Despite what he might have you think, he's not perfect. '''Boomstick: While he's defensive as hell in his cube form, he has limited movement and offensive capabilities, and he can lose this shield in an instance. Wiz: His EX form, however, is more battle capable, but is a whole lot less defensive. If he takes too much damage to that heart shaped core, and his body slowly breaks apart, starting with his arms, then his legs, then he's defenseless. And Neo... virtually worthless. Boomstick: He's also vain as hell! Frisk first encounters his EX form when he tells him there's a mirror behind him, showing off that obvious weak spot! Courtney Gears Boomstick: It doesn't take much to be popular. You just have to have the right assets. Wiz: Though a crude way of putting it, Boomstick is sort of right. Courtney Gears grew popular less because of her singing, and more because of her... features. Boomstick: Regardless, it turns out this rose has thorns. Wiz: During her career, she worked with the evil Dr. Nefarious in his plans to wipe out organic life forms everywhere. Boomstick: She helped to kidnap and robot-icize normal people. Weaponry *Backup Dancers *Energy Weaponry *Dance Moves *Teleportation Boomstick: Now, Courtney wouldn't be chosen by Nefarious if she was just a pretty face, right? Wiz: Shortly after Rachet found out about Courtney transforming organic life forms, Courtney personally brought out the weaponry to deal with him. Boomstick: Courtney sports energy projectiles and dangerous dance moves. Wiz: Her energy can either sweep across the whole stage, or act as a bullet against her enemies. In addition to that, she's able to teleport wherever on the stage. Boomstick: And if that isn't enough, she can pull off some deadly spins for an attack. Weaknesses Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are analyzed, and the arena is set. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battlllllllle! Battle ???: Lights! Camera! Action! At the speaker's commands, spotlights flicked on revealing a metallic box standing on a Disco Dance Stage. Of course, this box was Mettaton. He waved to the camera as canned-applause played for him. Mettaton: Hello, darlings! Welcome to Mettaton's Dance Show! Now, get up, and get ready, cause tonight, you'll also be a star! Mettaton danced for the camera ("danced" meaning spinning around on his wheel), excitement racing through his mind. He'd loved the idea of being able to entertain an audience. And though the audience was shrinking, he was sure to entertain everyone there. However, his fun wouldn't last long. Another creature was exploring the underground, though they bore no soul. Anyone in space would recognize the clean sheen of her metallic appearance, coupled with the red attire. Courtney Gears arrived on the scene. Courtney Gears: Ah, finally, some non-squishy around here. Courtney Gears worked alongside Dr. Nefarious, and worked to get rid of all organic life. And now, she'd found this planet where organic life not only dominated the surface, but the ground beneath. Maybe if she could appeal to this robot's reasoning, she could make another ally. Besides, what kind of star would she be to not show her stuff on the dance floor? She sauntered up to the set, and Mettaton seemed to focused on his dancing to notice her. However, with a snap of her fingers, the speakers stopped playing their normal music, and instead played Courtney's famous tune, heard all over the galaxy. Even Mettaton was shocked to a standstill at the sudden change in music. Courtney Gears: Make way! Make way! Guess who it is! Mettaton: Who are-? Courtney Gears: That's right! It's Courtney Gears! Courtney Gears struck a pose in front of the cameras, much to Mettaton's confusion. However, he shook off the confusion, and was able to discern just what this was. A challenge. Mettaton: Well, Ms. Gears, it's quite the pleasure having you on stage with us... First rule of being a superstar: don't be directly nasty with the challenger. One of the quickest ways to destroy an idol is to provoke them. For, when one idol loses their cool in front of the audience, then that idol loses whatever fame they've garnered. No, the fight has to be sneaky, hidden to the average viewer. Victory would come when the other is provoked. Mettaton: I didn't notice you come in! What brought you here? Courtney Gears: Well, I happened to be looking for a few fellow robot stars, and I happened to hear your name passed around. Mettaton: I guess I'm a bigger name than I thought. So, Ms. Gears, I haven't seen or heard you around here. Are you new? Courtney Gears: Oh, I'm just visiting. I came all the way from the stars, and I noticed you were attracting a bit of buzz. Mettaton: Oh really~? At that, Mettaton turned towards the camera. Mettaton: Thank you, beauties! He then turned back to Courtney. Courtney Gears: Now that I found you, I wanted t'make a proposal. Mettaton: Oh~? Courtney Gears came in close, and whispered to the machine. Courtney Gears: I'm here to liberate some machines from these squishies. You come with me, you don't have to deal with these lame organics again. At that, there was a palpable out-of-character moment for Mettaton. Somehow, despite being an expressionless cube, anyone looking at him could tell his confident, "star-to-all" persona had fallen for a brief moment. But only for a moment. The next, Mettaton shoved Courtney away, and punched her back. Now was no time for decency. This model was going down! Mettaton: Those "lame organics" are my sweet audience! And you have another thing coming if you think I'll give them up! Courtney Gears: Hah! You think you can protect those guys? You think they deserve protection? Mettaton: "Deserve"? Honey, if it weren't for these guys, I wouldn't be a star. They more than "deserve" it! With that, Mettaton began fighting. FIGHT Mettaton ordered mini-mettatons, which each threw magical hearts towards Courtney. Courtney, however, gracefully dodged the flurry of hearts, and ran forward. Mettaton fired more hearts forward, but Courtney stylishly danced around each shot. She was advancing towards Mettaton, before kicking at him, only for the hit to barely register. Mettaton's body was extraordinarily tough! She stylishly backflipped away from Mettaton. She then sent forth an energy projectile towards Mettaton, but it harmlessly impacted the thick surface. Mettaton: Ha ha! You'll have to try harder than that, has been! More hearts fired forth, and again, Courtney dance-dodged past each of them. He leapt over him, suddenly showing up behind Mettaton. From behind, she noticed a peculiar switch on his back. However, he spun around before she could exploit it. He unleashed more magical hearts towards her, and she ran around, trying to circle him. She soon made her way behind him, and lunged towards it. She struck the switch, flipping it, and the cube tensed up. Courtney: Next time, don't put your self destruct switch in plain view! Mettaton: What if that wasn't a self destruct switch? Courtney: Say what? Polls Who do you think will win? Mettaton Courtney Gears Category:"Robot vs Robot" Themed Death Battles Category:Somebody495 Category:'Musician' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles